If you need me, I'll listen
by thestralwhisperer
Summary: Sirius seeks Lily in hopes to have her help him keep James from being detached after a terrible situation occurs at the Potter house. What he does not expect is the comfort he receives. Starting as a one shot, will continue if there is a fanbase asking.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. If you do and let me know perhaps I'll extend its length.

She enjoyed reading, getting lost in a novel. For her, homework was the same way. Learning was a form of entertainment and those who knew her, even a little, knew that when she was reading to not bother her. It was even more unexpected for a certain ebony haired boy to intervene. Perhaps, it would have been more likely in fifth year. But that was a different boy and it was his dearest friend Lily saw looking down at her in her seated position by her favorite oak. She had always been considered unapproachable, she wasn't sure why. Never seeing herself as particularly aloof or anti-social, it appeared to her that maybe she was misjudged—like she misjudged James. She never meant to, this judgmental air just seemed to cloud her vision when he was near. Not anymore though, he had changed: she noticed and responded. Things were comfortable for them now with their trice-weekly Heads meetings and their weekly patrols. She started to enjoy talking with him, spending time with him…just sitting with him. He had rapidly become a comforting presence in her life. She wished she could say that she had been one for him, but she doubted this greatly. From time to time, when she looked, she noticed that the familiar glimmer in his eyes were lost. She knew something must be wrong. She could sense it.

Which is why she thought the worst as she glanced up at Sirius: "What's wrong?" she questioned.

Sirius took a long deep sigh and then gave her an apologetic smile, responding "Sorry to bother you, Lily."

"Sirius, it's James isn't it? What's wrong? What happened?" was her frantic reply.

Sirius seemed to not know what to say as if this conversation was awkward. It would have been years ago, but not now, not after their truce. Not after her friendship with James began. "Lily, I'm not sure I should even be here, talking to you right now about this" he started.

Only after seeing Lily pack up her books giving him a space next to her did he continue: "There have been some issues at home and James is taking isn't taking it well. I'm trying to keep my eyes on him, it's just…" Lily let the silence run over them for a moment as he ran his hands anxiously through his hair, a habit he has evidently picked up from James.

Gently putting her hand on his shoulder Lily reassured him. Feeling momentarily calm he continued: "it's just I'm dealing with it, the situation, myself and he's being so incredibly distant. I know he's upset, even more so than I am, which worries me since I feel awful. He's never around our dorm anymore and I worry that he is distancing himself from everyone. I'm worried that he's detaching."

"Come here" she whispered pulling him towards her in a tight embrace. She knew of his terrible relationship with his own parents, she knew it had an effect on him. He craved affection; she noticed this instantly as their newfound friendship developed. Because of this knowledge, she took extra care to constantly tell him she cared for him either verbally or with a tight, warm hug. As she suspected, he melted into her embrace, burrowing his head in her shoulder.

Fingering his shoulder-length hair and softly rubbing his back seemed to help him regain some composure for he mumbled "Can you help me?" Slight shock filled Lily to the core, this proud boy never asked for help, but when worried about his friend Sirius did unexpected things. Those boys have always shared a soul, she thought, a fact of which she was always jealous.

"Of course, what shall I do?" she wondered aloud.

"He wouldn't want to know I came to you, please don't let on. I just hoped that since he has been avoiding me, that maybe you could encourage him out of his room," Sirius whispered quietly, as if the wind would carry away his secret.

Picking his head up slightly from her shoulder and readjusting so that his forehead brushed against her neck he continued, "…he has been staying in there a lot lately, I know him, I know he has."

"He has" she said honestly, feeling this was not a time to avoid the truth, this wasn't a time to breach any worry.

Moments passed, each taking deep breathes, letting the oxygen flow through them. Realization dawned on her, "What if I encourage him to do his work with me in our common room and over time ask him to join me back in the Gryffindor common room? I'd like to help both of you—you and James need each other, Sirius, you always have. You are strong individually, yes, but complete as a pair."

Sirius sighed affirming her belief as she felt his warm breath exhale on her skin. Chuckling softly, breaking the tension that seemed to lie in the air, he shook his head saying "James would kick my arse if he saw us like this."

"He would have when we were younger, perhaps" she replied. Sirius looked up slightly stunned at her ignorance but said nothing, choosing to be loyal to his friend and not reveal all of the inner workings of James' devastations before nightfall.

An: I know this is incredibly short for now, and if you like it enough to choose to review, let me know if you want it to continue. It is my first fic, so a one-shot seemed like the safer, less committed option. Anyway, thanks for reading, I do appreciate it. Thanks to _RemusSiriusJames_ for the quotation suggestions, I couldn't figure out a good way to do it on my own :)Tw


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius started to rise up from his position on the grass, Lily catching on and realizing the gravity of the situation took his lead. Grabbing onto Sirius' proffered arm they headed towards the castle, the still bitter cold wind whipping around them as they steadily continued towards the front doors.

"Sirius?" Lily questioned as they took one last stride towards the door, stopping and letting his arm rest upon the handle. Sirius simply nodded, affirming that he heard her quiet tone which was barely louder than the wind.

"It's bad isn't it? Whatever is going on at home."

"Yeah, it is Lily. James can't deal with this any longer, it's killing him slowly and he'll never let on. You're the only one he'll come out of this for, Lily. I don't know what you should say but you have to do something."

"Yeah, of course…yeah I'll try Siri", Lily breathed.

As he opened the door allowing them into the warm of the hall, Lily was engulfed with a foreboding feeling. It was as if she knew what was coming even though she had no idea how her life would be changed because of this moment. She shivered visibly causing Sirius to remove her hand from his arm and instead wrapped his warm, strong arm around her shoulder and rubbed it gently.

As the rounded the corner entering the Head's Quarter, Sirius slowed down the pace. Squeezing her shoulder and kissing her temple, he sighed and walked back to the main hallway presumably towards the Kitchens for he had missed lunch. Lily quietly watched his figure stalk off until he disappeared behind the corner. Sighing, Lily placed her hand on the portrait of strawberry and grapes, and waited until the portrait slowly opened to an opening in the wall just large enough for her to walk through without having to bend even the slightest. She noted how uncomfortable James with his tall, lanky frame is every time he is forced to bend ever so much at the waist trying to get through.

"Jamie? Are you around?" Lily called as she tried to retain her cool. If she deviated even slightly from her ordinarily chipper disposition, James would surely know that she had been informed of his distress.

Coming around the couch in the common area, Lily treaded to James' door knocking four times to the beat of her favorite Beatles' song. With no answer Lily opened the door and quietly peered inside. To her dismay James was still in bed with the blankets tightly wrapped around his form covering even the top of his messy strands of ebony hair. Lily began to climb up on his bed, preparing herself for a ritual between the two of them—Lily waking him up on a sunny weekend afternoon when, insisting he should already be up. Today, however, she felt that this October Saturday would not exactly be like all the others. As she climbed next to him, placing herself down on the bed beside him she lifted the blanket a bit exposing his head, neck and shoulder blades to the cool air. Beside her James grunted.

"Jamie, honey, up, up up, the day awaits you!" Lily exclaimed fingering his hair and slowly shaking his shoulders.

"If you don't wake up I'll have to tickle you!"

"Lily, not today okay? I'm not in the mood." Was his quiet, un-amused response.

Lily knew in her heart Sirius was right, this wasn't the James she knew and loved. He had changed and was hurting she could tell. Instead of jumping on him, tickling him like she normally would have, Lily inched closer to him and gently rain her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. His heart beat was erratic which scared her a little.

"Shhh" she cooed softly in his ear as she rested her chin on his shoulder. She felt him slowly relax and his breathing and heartbeat calmed over the next few minutes. She felt him slowly try to turn himself over, she rose herself up above him as he turned around to face her. Lily lowered herself back on his shoulder and smoothed out the wrinkles in his soft t-shirt. With James' arm wrapped around her twirling her hair, she realized that they each were able to calm the other, when seemingly no one else was able. She loved this fact about them; they were the perfect best friends in her opinion. Granted, no one was closer than he and Sirius but the two of them where close in their own way. She and James, would cuddle on the couch or she'd rest her head on his shoulders if she were tired at breakfast. In that touching intimacy of close friends she was different that Sirius who would never cuddle with James--and for that special bond she was able to share with James, and often with Sirius as well, that they wouldn't share with each other made her grateful of the mere fact that she was their girl best friend.


End file.
